The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Zonal Geranium plant, botanically known as Pelargonium×hortorum, and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Paclai’.
The new Zonal Geranium is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Dresden, Germany. The objective of the breeding program was to develop new Zonal Geraniums that have attractive salmon pink-colored flowers.
The new Zonal Geranium originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor during the summer of 1999 of two proprietary selections of Pelargonium×hortorum, not patented. The cultivar Paclai was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a flowering plant within the progeny from the stated cross-pollination in a controlled environment in Dresden, Germany in June, 2000.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal cuttings in a controlled environment in Dresden, Germany since December, 2000 has shown that the unique features of this new Zonal Geranium are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.